And Once More
Gone A scream, an explosion, pain and a burning sensation ran through Amon's head, repeating over and over. He slowly began opening his eyes, the sounds and memories in his head fading and becoming blurry and dim, eventually getting up until he finally became aware of his surrounding again. Amon rubbed his eyes with his left hand, for some reason being unable of moving his right arm. He then felt something on his wrist, and something encasing his right arm. He finally regained his vision, looking down to see he was wearing a light blue uniform, with matching pants and shirt, a cast covering his right arm, and a cuff around his left wrist "...Huh?" Amon quickly got up in shock "HUH?! What the hell?! Where the fuck...?!". "The new guy woke up!" A masculine voice called out, and Amon looked at the direction the voice came from, seeing a man with spikey red hair, pointy ears, and a scar over his right eye. He also wore the same light blue uniform, only his sleeves were torn off "Welcome aboard, new guy." "Wha...?" Amon's balance was off for a moment, feeling disoriented for a brief moment, almost falling, but was caught by another individual who helped him maintain his balance "Hm...?" Amon looked over to his shoulder, seeing a fairly tall man, wearing the same light blue garb, with a long pointy nose, as well as scars on the edges of his mouth, making a glasgow smile of sorts, his hair was styled into a mohawk, and his eyes were black and pupiless. "Don't force yourself. You were out for a whole day." The man said, helping Amon stand upright. "What...Where am I...?" Amon asked, rubbing his head in pain, as he looked around. It was then that it hit him. He was in a cell, six beds were laid across the room, with one toilet and sink, with a mirror, and metallic bars restricting exit "...Shit.". "You're going to be sharing a cell with us now." Another individual said, the man in question was rather effeminate looking, the top of his hair being black, while the bottom was white, tied in a braid, with black pupiless eyes. "I hope you're not going to be a problem.". "I...Wait, no! No no no!" Amon quickly walked over to the bars, grabbing a hold of it with his left arm "I have to get out! I can't just stay he-...!". "Wait don't!" Cobra shouted at Amon, but was too late, as Amon was firmly struck in the face with a cane, causing him to fall on his back as he bled from his nose "Shit...". A man wearing a black coat, buttoned, with a green undershirt, a turtle with a cross-shaped emblem on it, black pants, with messy short grey hair with black glass spectacles hanging on his nose. He held a black cane with a white handle, adjusting his glasses "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again, newcomer." The man said, leaning down to Amon's level "I'm Mordred. I may not be the warden, but I'm going to keep an eye on you." He said, snapping his fingers and vanishing. "...Asshole." Amon said, getting up and rubbing his nose "Shit..." He walked over to the mirror, seeing the blood dripping and washed it off with the nearby toilet paper "Gah...What the hell...? I can't get stuck here...I need to...". "Easy now, fella." A feminine voice called to Amon, as he turned, seeing a dark skinned woman, most likely a demon judging by her pointy ears and horns "Don't move, and let me get that smudge off your face." She said, taking some toilet paper and beginning to properly clean Amon's face. "Thanks..." Amon said to the woman "So...uhhh...I'd...think introductions are supposed to take part now...?". "Hi, I'm Kamma." The dark skinned woman said, forcefully moving Amon's head to the side to better clean off the blood "Nice to meet'cha, Amon.". "How do you...?". "We know who you are, Amon." The effeminate man said "I'm Midnight, and these are my friends." Midnight pointed at the red haired man "Cobra." Turning his hand to the one with the hooked nose "Racer, and..." He then pointed at the woman with long white hair and blue eyes who remained on her bed without saying anything "Angel.". "Oh...hello all." Amon replied. "Hmph..." Kamma angrily granted, repeatedly wiping the right side of Amon's face, specifically his cheek "Dammit, this smudge won't come off!". "Huh? Which one?" Amon asked Kamma, who directed him at the mirror, showing a pitch black smudge that looked as if it was creeping up on Amon's face, specifically being on part of his cheek. "What the...? That's not right..." Amon followed the smudge, seeing it extended down his neck, and onto his shoulder. He pulled his shirt, seeing it extended to his arm "...? Excuse me..." Amon grabbed his cast, shattering it, and removing the bandages off of it, getting a view of his entire arm. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, baring witness to Amon's right arm, which had become pitch black, his nail becoming sharpened claws "Wha-...? What the fuck is happening now?! Gram?!" Amon called out to Gram, rolling up his sleeve, seeing literally his entire arm became demonified. Lifting up his shirt, he also saw the black smudge was also on his stomach. "What...is wrong with you?" Cobra asked, being taken aback by this. "I don't know!" Amon said, beginning to take off his shirt "Is it anywhere else on my body?!" Amon frantically asked, becoming more panicky about the situation. "Your back...!" Kamma pointed out, as Amon stared at the window, seeing where his burn mark and scars were on his back became completely smuged in pitch black "This feels...familiar. Are you a demon?". "I...!" Amon quickly put his shirt back on, grabbing the bandages he pulled off, beginning to cover his arm with it "I-...It's complicated...I...". "You're freaking out. Calm down." Racer said to Amon, his calm voice somehow getting to Amon and actually making him calm down "Whatever is happening to you doesn't seem to be serious. It doesn't hurt, does it?". "Well...no, it...This just never happened before..." Amon said, beginning to cover the lower part of his face with bandages, concealing the pitch black skin "This is completely new...This can't be good either. This process is...!" Suddenly, a bell rung, as the cells began opening "Eh?". "Oh, dinner time!" Cobra extingly proclaimed "C'mon, we can worry about your skin condition after we get us something to eat!" Cobra said, already beginning to exit his cell. Midnight sighed "We may as well go eat before it's all taken out." He said, gesturing everyone to follow him, as they did, except for Amon. "Wait, are we just changing the subject like that?!" Amon said, rather taken aback by everyone's carefree nature. "Don't be so serious, you'll be fine! Just gotta fill up that belly!" Kamma said, pulling Amon by his arm because he wasn't going anywhere alone "You know, if I didn't know Cobra, Racer and Midnight, I'd honestly find your muscles to be something endearing, but I just grew used to it! Hahaha!". "...That's not exactly...something...Okay, seriously, I need some fucking context!" Amon shouted while being pulled to the cafeteria. He sat with his new cellmates around a table, as each brought a meal of their own "Uhh...". "Here you go, new roomy!" Cobra said, giving Amon a plate with rice and meat "Eat up, we only get three a day." He said, sitting down and begining to stuff his face in with his meal. "Oh...thanks." Amon said, holding the spoon "Uhh...so, what kind of prison is this...?" Amon said, looking around and noticing the prison was very, very large, looking very...underground-ish. "House of Hell." Midnight replied "This is Fiore's greatest prison, for the most dangerous criminals in the country. Congratulations, Amon, you're top tier scum.". "..." Amon let out a pained grunt, snapping his spoon by accident "Gaaaahhhh...I can't deal with this shit...!" Amon slammed his head on the table. He just arrived but was already exhausted. "Gram...? Lucadra? Are you here?...Hey?". "Are you gonna eat? It's best you do." Cobra explained, biting off what looks like a chicken leg "We only get three meals a day, and they get shittier as the day goes.". "Do we do anything else in here...?" Amon asked, looking around and just seeing men and women sitting and eating, some looking like they're scared or frightened. "Nothing, really." Midnight replied "They don't use us for labor...we're just...here. All of our power is sealed off, they don't give us any form of freedom. That's the goal fo this entire place, after all." He sounded rather scornful, his eye twitching, resting his head on his hand. "We basically die of boredome." Racer shrugged "That is all we're good for now. Live and die here.". Amon sighed, scratching his head "...Who...is in charge here, exactly? Was it that Mordred guy?". "No, he's more of the...second hand guy." Cobra explained "He hits hard with that cane.". "I...know." Amon said, rubbing his nose "I should've listened...". "I think it broke..." Kamma said, lightly poking Amon's nose "Hehehe...squishy.". "Are...are you treating me like an exhibit...?". "Well, you do look exotic." Kamma replied "You got these tattoos. Haven't seen someone go as far as to get fake claws for their tattoos.". "This isn't a tattoo though." Amon said, scratching his right arm, trying to see if it'd peel off "This is...I think this is demonification." Suddenly everyone around the table seemed to choke "Eh? What?". "Are you cursed...?!" Kamma said to Amon, lowered so no one except those in the table will hear "Are you going to pull something?!". "N-...No. I don't...I don't get it, what's wrong? Aren't you a demon?". "The last time someone with demonification was here, he became a full-fledged monster and went berserk...!" Cobra explained, seemingly inching closer to Angel's side "Are you going to do that too...? Well...?". Amon noticed everyone's stares were indeed full of dread, as if he was some kind of monster all of a sudden "H-...Hey, I'm not...I'm not going to go crazy, or anything! That's insane! Honest, I...!". "Don't lie to them." Gram said, shutting him up, as sweat ran down Amon's face "Your demonification somehow got worse after that increase in power. The vehemence you felt...it must have contributed.". "..." Amon became hesitant on lying. He has lost control more than once of his demon self. If it did happen, then these people, who were actually friendly, wouldn't accept him again. He needed help to get out of here. "You don't wanna be an ass, now do ya?" Lucadra said, sitting on the table as a child, wearing a white dress, resting her head on her hand as she grinned at Amon "You wanna let yer lil' demon out and fuck shit up? Eh? Bet not.". "Hey, are you okay?" Kamma poked Amon's cheek, getting his attention back "Well, what is it, we're waiting?". "...I don't...suppose you'd want to be close to me if the answer was yes, would you?" Amon asked, appearing distressed, his chest feeling heavy. "Nah." Cobra replied, rather laid back "We'd just kick your ass if you went awol.". "It's true. Or just run and let the warden take care of you." Racer said. "Oh...I-..." Suddenly, a loud bell rang again "Gah...! My ears!". "Alright, time to go take a shower!" Cobra said "Maybe I'll actually get to wash myself properly." He said, standing up. "Wait I didn't finish eating..." Amon said. "Too bad. We're done." Midnight said, rather coldly, as he and the others began leaving. "...Aw." Amon stood up and followed them, grabbing one full hand of rice and stuffing it in his mouth before doing so. Little Soldiers A blue-haired, blue-eyed woman wearing a white military-esque attire sat on her seat, adjusting her military hat, putting on her two black leggings and putting on her white boots, ending with a loud burp on her part "Gah, that was a great break! Ain't it, Shirley?" The woman directed her attention to the wheelchair bound red-haired woman with red eyes, who was knitting a scarf on her lap. "You haven't done a thing since the day started..." Shirley said, noting how the woman, Weiss, hasn't even begun her work "How are you the warden? Honest. It's terrible. You're terrible. This whole prison should be in shambles.". "Oh, shut your trap! I'm a great damn warden. No one escaped this place ever since I took charge." Weiss said, gloating on her clean record despite her supposed lack of actual work. At that moment, the door to the office openned, and Mordred himself entered, sighing in frustration. "Did you finally get up?" He asked Weiss, annoyed. "Did do, cap'n." Weiss replied with a thumbs up and smile, showing her perfectly white teeth as they twinkled. Like a star. "I took a rundown of our new prisoners. Only one of them is a concern." Mordred, sitting down infront of his desk, and pulling out a notepad, ran through the files of the new prisoners, eventually pulling out Amon's file. "This man, Amon, could be a problem, and may need discipline.". "What do you mean? He's just another lackey! We can take 'em out in two hits! Maybe even one!" Weiss said, rather arrogant and confident in her abilities. "You don't understand." Mordred's tone became dead serious, showing he was in no mood for Weiss' humor "Amon...there are things about him that shouldn't be taken lightly. He was among the people who trashed the Fiore Branch of the Magic Council, and participated in the Second Dragon's Attack, but worse...is he is the son of Marx Dagonet, the most wanted man in Fiore.". "Eh? Is he that dangerous?" Weiss tilted her head, still unimpressed. "You don't understand!" Mordred shouted, slamming his hands on the table "I was told specifically by those who have handed him to keep a keen eye. He almost got the death sentence. His only saving grace is that he may have valuable info one day.". "Oh." Weiss responded, suddenly rubbing her chin in thought "Ah~! Alright then! Let's fuck 'em up for answers!". "We're not the interrogators, dummy..." Shirley said, sighing "Honestly, woman, why are you so dumb? Your muscles is the only value you have." Shirley shrugged, and sighed simultaneously. "Oh hush up, you!" Weiss stomped her foot in frustration, turning to Mordred "So where is he?". "He's been placed with the former Oracion Seis, well, those who are still there atleast. Brain didn't last long, and Hoteye, or Richard, was let out for good behaviour.". "Man, I miss that square guy, he was such a softy cuddly bear." Weiss said, fondly remembering chatting with Hoteye during lunch breaks. He was a surprisingly nice fellow. "Focus!" Mordred said "They are one of the most dangerous villains here...if they work together, we could have a problem.". "Yes, that's great." Weiss struck a pose, holding her hat's brim, placing her other hand on her hip, trying to look "cool" before her peers "Whatever happens, I'll deal with them swiftly.". However, she got no response from neither Mordred or Shirley, only silence. Not what she expected and hoped for. "Oh, yeah, Mordy." Shirley said, catching Mordred's attention "Some guards said they felt a strong aura a while back. Think it's something we should worry about?". "An aura? I haven't felt a thing. Did you?" Mordred asked the two women, who both shook their head "Hm. Odd. When was it felt?". "About an hour ago.". "Keep the security up then. If anything happens, report to me immediately." Mordred said to Shirley "Now then, Weiss..." Mordred sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses "Okay, okay, Weiss, I have...a simple job for you.". "Hmmm~?" Weiss stared at Mordred with a pleased look, enjoying his suffering at giving her responsibility. "Do...do your job...". "Hell yeeeaaaah~" Weiss replied in ecstasy, rubbing her hands in joy "Time to get to work!". At the meantime, Amon exited the showers with Cobra, Racer and Midnight, putting his clothes back on "I am still surprised you're that shredded." Amon said to Midnight, having bore witness to Midnight's surprisingly muscular figure. "Why do people keep saying that...?" Midnight said, drying himself with a towel "Honestly, is it that shocking?". "Dude, you have like...a very pretty face." Cobra said to Midnight "If you shirt wasn't so up on your chest, people'd call you a woman.". "...I don't get, what about it?" Midnight still didn't quite get it. "Perhaps it's best to discuss it later. Let's go see how Angel and Kamma are doing." Racer said. "Oh, yeah, Kamma did say something about not being impressed by muscles anymore..." Amon said to himself. He looked at his arm, the magic-sealing cuff on his wrist "Hmm...Hey...do you...think we could break out?". "Pfft, haha." Cobra chuckled at Amon's suggestion "We tried it once, didn't work. Just the two big guys, Mordred and the warden, Weiss, are enough to be trouble for us. Doesn't help that we have no idea where the hell the exit is...". "Well, I mean...". "Give it up." Racer said, interrupting Amon "Riots happened, and people have tried, but they failed again, and again. Don't bother." Racer had a hint of anger in his tone, sounding aggravated. Exiting the showers, they met up with Angel and Kamma "So, was Amon surprised?". "Ohoho, yeah, still in denial." Cobra gleefully replied to Kamma. "I am not in denial! Just...shocked, seriously..." Amon said, staring at Midnight for a moment. "Stop it." Midnight said to Amon, who averted his gaze. "Alright, maggots!" Weiss shouted, catching the attention of the inmates as they walked around the prison freely, stomping her foot on a railing on the second floor "Today on the topic of the day, good ol' warden Godwine shall watch over you! So careful now! I got my eyes on ya!" She said, staring intently at the inmates. "...Who the fuck...". "That's the warden." Racer said to Amon "She's the...strongest person here.". "Oh." Amon was rather taken aback by the warden's bombastic introduction "...Unexpected.". Mordred sighed in his office, settling some paper work as he allowed Weiss to take up watching duty. He was the only one who actually did paperwork, and without him, Weiss and he would have lost their jobs ages ago. The reports, bills, everything was his responsibility. It's a miracle he didn't become a nervous wreck. "Hehehe." Weiss smugly struck a pose, looking down on all the inmates. Amon sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration "I need to get the fuck out of here..." Suddenly, as if on cue, a strong aura swept the entire prison, causing everyone to feel "heavy", as if the gravity had increased dramatically. Following that, the guards went into a frenzy trying to locate the origin and source of the aura. "...It's here." Mordred said, standing up "Let's meet our local fellow. Shirley, stay here, get ready to call back up if things get out of hand, and..." Without warning, a figure appeared next to Mordred as he stood up, a man clad in black garb, with messy black hair reaching down his nape, and a white mask, with a thin red smile, and a purple bolt striking through the right eye, and several scratches on the mask itself. "I ask you to stay down." As if in an instant, Mordred was struck across the face with a vicious fist, his head forcefully moving to the direction the man's fist thrusted, leaving him in shock and stunned in silence, a light shockwave shattering the nearby windows "Lest ye wish to die." With that, Mordred fell on the ground unsconsicous, as the masked man stared at Shirley "You cannot fight, so do not. I don't want to take any lives.". Shirley reluctantly stayed put, because she was no fighter, it would be best to leave it to Weiss. The masked man walked outside and predictably, Weiss awaited him, with all the inmates staring up and seeing the two meet face to face "Well, well, well, a jackass! How did you get here?" Weiss questioned the man, crossing her arms like a displeased mother. "Hmph." The masked man cracked his neck, grunting in frustration "Do you see it?". "Hm?". "Do you see the shadow?" The masked man asked Weiss, who suddenly grinned in return. And in response, the masked man turned around, stopping Mordred's cane as it was about to strike him from behind "You stand still?". "Yes. Do you think I'd go down so easily?". "I had hoped..." The masked man shook his head in disappointment "But, alas, a fight you will get." The walk way the two stood upon shattered, causing the two to drop down to the inmates, where they immediately began clashing and battling each other. "Mordy!" Weiss shouted as she saw Mordred battling the masked man, who clashed bare handedly against Mordred's cane, each clash resulting in a powerful shockwave of pressurized air shattering and breaking the surrounding. However, her attention quickly shifted to the inmates, as she landed before the majority, staring them down "Do ya'll wanna get back in yer cells or what?" And with that, many of the inmates began to go back to their cells, not daring to challenge the warden. "Wait, you're seriously giving up?!" Amon said as he noticed the rest also beginning to leave. "What, you want us to fight her?" Cobra replied "Not worth it. Let's just get back. We can't even use our magic." He said, reminding Amon of their magic sealing cuffs. "Urgh...!". "It's best to live than to die like this." Racer said, trying to persuade Amon. "We may not get freedom today, bu-...". "Oh, shut your fucking mouth!" Amon shouted, grabbing the cuff on his wrist "I refuse to stay here any longer! I have a family waiting for me!" He said, breaking the cuffs off his wrist, breaking it like stone, much to everyone's shock "There, see?" Amon said, but before he could say anything else, he recieved a vicious strike to his stomach, by a potruding spike from the ground, piercing his stomach "Huh...?!". "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Weiss clicked her tongue, staring at Amon "Shouldn't a done that." She said, rushing at Amon, who teleported out of the way of her attack sheathed sword, the air pressure from the thrust breaking a hole in the wall behind him. "Come on, we can run away!" Amon shouted at the Oracion Seis "We can fi-...!" Amon was interrupted as another rising pillar of earth strike his abdomen, causing him to cough blood "Gah...!" Before he could realize, Weiss had already closed the distance between them again, striking him across the face with her sheathed sword. "So you can teleport?" As if on cue, Amon teleported, in an attempt to run away from Weiss "But that won't work." Closing her hand into a fist, Weiss commanded the earth to wrap around Amon's leg, beginning to crush it, forcing him to teleport again "I know everything that's happening in this prison!" She declared, as almost all the inmates returned to their cells, only the Oracion Seis remaining "I know where you are..." A loud CRACK was heard, the sound of Amon's bone shattering from another one of Weiss' attacks, this time a flying spear of stone tearing through his shoulder. Amon teleported behind Weiss, attempting to punch her with his right arm, however, Weiss turned around, struck Amon's arm out of the way, laying a firm kick to his stomach "I will break you if you keep going." Her smile faded, sounding serious "Don't make me cripple you.". "...!" Amon quickly ducked, attempting to kick Weiss' legs to throw her off balance, however, she simply jumped, avoiding his kick, and simultaneously summoning tree vines around Amon, lifting him upwards in extreme speed, smashing him against the roof of the prison. "Go boom!" Snapping her fingers, Weiss triggered a magic power overload onto the vines, erupting the very top into an explosion, striking Amon in full force, seeing him fall down back to the ground. "Gah...!" Amon coughed blood, his shirt scorched from the explosion "Y-...You're gonna...fuckin' stand there...?!" Amon shouted at the Oracion Seis. "Don't you dare." Weiss said, stepping on Amon's head "You're going to drag them down too? They already fought me. They know I don't kid around.". "M-...My body...is hurting...!!!" Amon's breathing got heavier, his right arm twitching violently, the bones cracking intensly "Is it...is the Black Blood...hindering me?!". "I don't want to kill you." Weiss said, removing her foot from Amon's head "My duty is not an executioner. It's a cage-keeper. I keep you in your cages." Her tone was serious, different from her previous bombastic behaviour "I won't kill you if you stop here. Please.". "...I won't...stop...!" Amon stood back up, panting, as he suddenly became unable of moving his right arm "You can't...keep me here...keep us here, because we don't plan on stay-...! Oh..." Amon lost motor skills in his right leg, beginning to collapse, before being caught by Racer and Cobra, helping him stand back up. "We'll take him back to our cell." Cobra said to Weiss. "He won't be any more trouble." Racer continued, assuring Weiss they are done. Amon gritted his teeth in anger, clutching his hands into fists "I have children waiting for me...I have people waiting for me!" Amon released himself from Racer and Cobra's grips, still trying to maintain his balance, his leg and arm still refusing to move well "Haaah...haaah...and yet! I want to take you all with me...". "Wrong answer." Weiss said, unsheathing her sword, a large rapier, larger than any other sword, almost like a claymore "I will cripple you then.". "Fine! Bring it!" Despite Amon's words, his right arm and black, including a portion of his face and stomach began to tighten, making breathing and movement harder. "Are you really going to fight? Look at you, we can tell half your body can't move." Racer said, deducing Amon's current state isn't favourable. "I will! I'll fight!" Amon gritted his teeth and stomped his foot on the ground "I will fucking force my way out of here...I can't teleport out of here yet...but I don't want to, because I'll beat the shit out of her, and then we're all leaving!". "Why?" Midnight questioned Amon. "...You were nice to me." Amon replied, sounding completely serious. "How sad, you're not used to kindness." Weiss said, pointing her sword at Amon "Don't worry. I'll be your friend, if you just...behave!" Weiss declared, bending her knees and preparing to attack Amon. "Break it!" Midnight ran up next to Amon holding his cuffed hands to him "Now!". "...Ah! Right!" Amon quickly grabbed the cuffs, breaking them off Midnight's wrists. "I best not regret this!" Before Weiss could rush at them, Midnight used his magic, Reflector, in order to twist Weiss' clothing around her body, twisting and contorting, tightening around her arms and legs, her torso and hips, completely constricting her movement, stopping her dead in her tracks, and forcing her to drop her weapon. "Urgh...! Dammit...!" Weiss attempted to use her magic, raising the earth, but Midnight used it against her, forcing the earth to flatten onto the floor. "You won't be able to fight me anymore. I could never use my magic against you, but now I can. It's over." Midnight said, a smirk appearing on his face "Amon, if you may, break the cuffs off everyone else.". "Ah...right." Amon said, limping towards the rest, while Midnight kept his focus on Weiss. "You think it's over just like that...?" Weiss asked Midnight. "Yeah...It is." He replied to her. Beginning to move her body, attempting to escape "You know...I can see where you're coming from...Honest, I do." Weiss began speaking to Midnight, trying to free herself "You want freedom...and there's nothing wrong with that...but you...you have lost your chance at freedom.". "Wrong. You don't get to choose that. It's freedom after all. I'm free to choose freedom." Midnight replied to Weiss. "Even so...I'm sorry..." In one push, Weiss tore through the wrapped clothing, with a miniscule amount of clothing remaining on her, her boots and sleeves being most prominent, ducking down and grabbing her sword, lunging at Midnight at impeccable speed. "Fast...!!!" Midnight noted, being unable to track Weiss' movement and use his magic on her "Urgh...!" However, Weiss leaped above Midnight, lunging back down, whilst Amon was attempting to break the cuffs on Cobra's wrists. "I will slice you first!" Weiss said, targeting Amon first, however, Angel quickly rused to shield Amon. "Angel, don't...!" In a blink of an eye, Midnight pushed Angel away with his right arm, as Weiss' blade sliced through his flesh, tore through his bone, completely severring Midnight's right arm, leaving only a small stump behind "Urgh...!!!" Midnight gritted his teeth, clutching his arm and screaming in sheer pain "Gaaah...!!!" Falling on his knees, as blood dripped heavily from his open wound, Midnight's skin became pale as he stared at his severred right arm, lying on the ground, as Angel also stared in horror at this injury. "And now..." Weiss quickly stomped her foot on the ground, ducked down, and rose up, stabbing Amon through the back, as it went through his stomach. "Don't fight further.". "Midnight!" Cobra shouted, the cuffs being off his wrists. Scales grew on his flesh, as his nails became claws, and a red and black mist emitted from his scales "You fucking...!" Attempting to strike Weiss, Cobra thrusted his arm forth, however, Weiss rose the earth, a wall of stone blocking his attack "...!". With her strength, Weiss lifted Amon with her blade sticking through his back "It's funny." Weiss said, smashing Amon on the ground, forcing the blade out of his body "No, really. I'm laughing. Rolling on my ass. Because some half-wit, dickwad thinks he's going to get passed me and escape. Ain't it hysterical?". Before Amon could reply, Cobra attempting to strike Weiss from behind, however, once more, she erected a wall of stone to block his attack. "You damn...!" Cobra leaped above the wall attempting to strike her from above, only for her to sidestep and dodge him, and quickly kick him just as he landed. "Come on! I'm fighting naked here and I'm still kicking your asses!" Weiss gloated, spitting on the ground "Actually, this is immodest, I need some clothes...". At that moment, Amon teleported and grabbed Cobra, teleporting him out of the area, repeating the process and got everyone else out of the area as well, leaving Weiss alone. "...Oh, assholes!" Weiss angrily stomped her foot "Well...this is a chance to get me a new batch a clothes..." Weiss said, shivering from the cold wind, as Mordred and the masked man continued their feud. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline